


Adventures In Plumbing

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plumbers (don't ask), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: Appreciation of Yassen’s lift engineer disguise at the beginning of the show lead to speculation over porno!plumber Yassen, and this happened...
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	Adventures In Plumbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fElBiTeR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/gifts).



“So what seems to be the problem?”

Alex took a second to answer. He hadn’t expected the emergency plumber to be quite so devastatingly attractive. He thought you only got hot plumbers in porn films, and frankly he’d never been that lucky.

“Uh. It’s, um. The basin. In the bathroom. There’s no water.”

“So - ” The man – Yassen, according to the ID badge clipped to the pocket of his overalls – gestured with the hand not holding a heavy looking toolbox. “You going to show me, or do I have to guess?”

Alex went red, realising he’d been standing blocking the doorway. “Right. You’ll need to, um. Come upstairs.” He went redder still and turned hastily away. The man must think he was an idiot.

Yassen followed him up the stairs, taking a moment to appreciate the view. Alex was wearing quite tight jeans, which showcased his arse beautifully. 

The bathroom in question was an en-suite and Alex could feel himself flushing red to the tips of his ears as he lead the man past his bed. Hoping fervently Yassen couldn’t somehow read his thoughts, that right now were involving Alex being pushed down onto it and thoroughly ravished.

“Here.” Alex was somehow blocking this doorway as well, and Yassen was obliged to squeeze past him into the room. He put down his toolkit and studied the basin. 

“Where’s the cock?”

“Excuse me?” Alex’s voice went up several octaves. 

Yassen gave him a long-suffering look. “Your stopcock. I’m going to have to turn the water off, if you don’t want me to shower the room as soon as I unscrew anything.”

“Right. It’s. Um.” Alex’s mind went blank. Where was his stopcock? He had no idea, it wasn’t a question that had ever arisen before. 

“Under the sink?” Yassen suggested patiently. “In the kitchen? Normally.”

“Right,” said Alex again, feeling stupid. He was still standing in the doorway, and this time Yassen took hold of him by the upper arms and moved him politely but firmly out of the way. 

“Sorry.” Alex nearly fell over himself trying to remember how to walk. The fleeting feeling of strong fingers clamped around his biceps had reminded him how long it had been since anyone had touched him, and he felt a flush of heat that this time didn’t go anywhere near his face. 

He followed Yassen downstairs again, trotting after him awkwardly as he located the kitchen and disappeared head and shoulders under the sink. 

Alex took the opportunity to study his arse, unaware that Yassen had been doing the same to him a few minutes earlier. He was wearing dark blue all-in-one overalls over a soft grey t-shirt, and while they weren’t especially figure-hugging, at this angle they left little to the imagination. 

After a moment Yassen backed out again and wiped his hand on his leg. “Sorted. Should be no unpleasant surprises. Always makes you jump when it hits you in the face unexpectedly, you know?”

Alex coughed. “Um. Yeah. I’m Alex, by the way. Did you want a drink or something? Tea? Coffee? Anything?”

“Anything?” Yassen raised an eyebrow and Alex briefly forgot how to breathe. Before he could make a fool of himself Yassen had nodded. “A coffee would be nice. Black, no sugar. Thank you.”

He escaped back upstairs, and Alex leaned against the counter weakly, trying to work out if he’d just read far too much into the man’s wording, or if Yassen had actually been doing it on purpose.

Alex made the drink and carried it carefully upstairs. Yassen had bits of pipework in pieces and was kneeling on the floor.

“Here’s your coffee. I’ll, er – leave it here, okay?” Alex put it down on the corner of the chest of drawer just outside the bathroom. “How’s it going?” 

Yassen glanced up at him, apparently evaluating whether he could get Alex to leave him alone to work in peace and correctly suspecting the answer was no.

“Found the problem. Pipe’s corroding. Bits of rust blocking the flow. I’ll swap a bit out, should be fine for a while.”

“Huh.” Alex wished he knew something about plumbing so he could make conversation. He could hardly just compliment the man’s wrench. 

“You live here alone?” 

The question surprised Alex, not least because Yassen had struck him as somewhat taciturn. 

“Yes. I, er. Inherited it a few years ago.” Alex winced. The man hadn’t been asking for his life story. Also – was it a mistake to tell a complete stranger he was alone here, with no prospect of anyone else coming by? 

The persistent mental image of being taken advantage of in his own home came back with a vengeance and Alex shifted awkwardly. It would hardly do to get an erection in these jeans, they’d hide nothing. Also Yassen’s face was pretty much on a level with it at the moment, and oh God he really shouldn’t have had that thought.

Alex cleared his throat, which was a mistake because it made Yassen look up. He had to think fast to stop Yassen’s gaze settling anywhere near his crotch and blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

“Do you like plumbing?”

Yassen blinked at him slowly. Alex wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment, but on the plus side at least Yassen wasn’t staring at the growing bulge in his jeans.

“I should – go and – make another coffee,” Alex babbled. “This one’s probably gone cold.”

“It’s only been sat there a minute,” Yassen pointed out. He got to his feet and reached past Alex to pick up the clearly steaming mug, taking a sip. “It’s fine.”

He was standing so close Alex could see the individual stitches of the logo on his overalls. Gregor Mechanics. Alex licked his lips. Yassen watched the movement, and took another thoughtful sip of his coffee.

“It’s okay. Plumbing,” he said eventually, in answer to Alex’s question. “It’s not just that. Mechanical installations in general. I seem to spend a lot of time in ventilation shafts.”

“Must be uncomfortable.”

“Very tight, yes. And hot. You get quite sweaty.” Yassen carried on drinking his coffee, not taking his eyes off Alex’s. Alex swallowed, wishing he’d made a drink for himself too. His mouth was suddenly quite dry. 

“I should probably get back to work.” Yassen leaned forward to put down the mug, brushing close enough for Alex to catch the faint scent of oil from his overalls and soap from his skin. Yassen was unshaven, his stubble dark against his throat and as he bent forward Alex glimpsed a curl of dark hair inside the collar of his t-shirt. 

“Can I help at all?” Alex heard himself saying, as Yassen moved back into the bathroom. Alex followed, even though there wasn’t really room. 

“Do you know anything about plumbing?”

“No but I could – I don’t know – hold something for you?” Alex said lamely. 

“What did you have in mind?” Yassen’s eyes were dark with amusement. “Was there something in particular you wanted to hold?”

“What? No,” Alex stammered. “I just – ”

“You just what? Wanted to help?” Yassen reached out and pushed the door shut. Suddenly the small space seemed a lot more claustrophobic than it had before. There was no window in here, and the only light came from a dim strip-light above the mirror, a yellow glow washing across half of Yassen’s face, picking out in sharp relief the line of a scar that Alex hadn’t really noticed up to now. 

Alex stared at him. The door wasn’t locked, there was nothing stopping him from opening it again, there wasn’t even a reason for Yassen to have closed it given they were alone in the house, but suddenly the atmosphere was prickling with tension.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked hoarsely. 

“I thought you wanted to help me.”

“What – ?” Alex broke off as Yassen crowded him back against the basin. “Wait – no.”

“Do you think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been looking at me? The way your tongue’s been practically hanging out? Along with with other things.” Yassen closed the gap between them and Alex gasped as Yassen’s crotch was pushed up against his. Alex was blatantly, visibly hard in his jeans, but now he discovered Yassen’s looser overalls had been concealing an erection too and Alex wondered how long he’d been nursing it. 

“You can’t just – ” Alex protested, scared and turned on in equal measure. 

“Can’t what? Take what you’re so clearly offering me?” To make his point Yassen placed his hand deliberately over the bulge in Alex’s jeans and squeezed. “Maybe it’s not just your bathroom plumbing that need attention, hmmn?”

“I’m not – you can’t – please.” Alex stuttered over his words as Yassen slowly and deliberately lowered Alex’s fly.

“Can’t? Are you going to stop me?” Yassen pulled open the snap fastenings of his overalls and unzipped his own trousers beneath, hooking out his cock. It looked obscene, sticking out at an angle when the rest of him was still fully clothed, and Alex made a noise in the back of his throat. Yassen wasn’t even touching him right now, he could make a dash for the door, but his knees felt weak. Other areas were making up for it though. Alex felt his cock throb wildly as Yassen reached out and pushed his jeans down, bending at the knees to work the tight fabric all the way down to his ankles. The sensation of Yassen’s fingers trailing slowly down his legs made him shudder, as did the fact it briefly put Yassen’s face on a level with his crotch again.

Yassen reached up and did the same to Alex’s underwear, and at the feeling of his calloused fingertips stroking down over his hips Alex had to stifle a moan.

Yassen straightened up and contemplated the sight before him with the air of a man considering a menu. Alex was standing there naked from waist to ankles, his cock sticking stiffly out in front of him, wide-eyed and wondering what was going to happen.

“Turn round,” Yassen instructed. 

“What?” 

“You seem to have difficulty with simple instructions.” Yassen took hold of Alex’s arms and turned him bodily round to face the basin. Alex found himself face to face with the mirrored cabinet and his own startled expression. Yassen’s face was next to his, leaning in over his shoulder, his eyes intent on Alex’s in the glass. 

Alex caught his breath as he felt the warm length of Yassen’s cock slide up the crease of his buttocks as Yassen pressed closer, but he was only leaning over to open the cabinet. 

“Let’s see, what have we got? Ah, yes, good.” 

Alex experienced a spike of renewed embarrassment, not so much from the fact Yassen had found the condoms and lube he’d bought more in hope than expectation, but from the fact both packets had remained unopened ever since. He wasn’t a virgin, but his love life had been non-existent for some time. 

Was that why he was having such a visceral reaction to a man he’d only just met? This wasn’t normal, surely. Most people didn’t get this turned on by the idea of a workman violating them in their own home, did they? Not that Yassen had been violent. He’d only grabbed him briefly, and let go again. If Alex made a break for it, would he stop him? Was he taking Alex’s continued silence as agreement? Alex wished he could see what was happening. Yassen was looking down in his reflection, and the crinkle of cellophane suggested he was opening the condoms.

What if Alex hadn’t had any? Would he have taken him bare? Alex tried to turn, and immediately there were hands on his hips, holding him in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Let me go.”

“Why would I do that? We were just getting to know each other.” A hand snaked round and wrapped around Alex’s cock. He jerked backwards in shock, feeling the rough cotton of Yassen’s overalls against his back. “There, see? You’re telling me you don’t want this?” 

“Oh – God.” The fingers were stroking him briskly and Alex writhed under his touch. It was humiliating how good it felt, how long had it been since someone had touched him like this? 

After a moment Yassen withdrew his hand and Alex had to bite down on his own lip to stifle the moan of disapproval. Yassen pushed him forward over the vanity unit beside the sink and trapped him between his legs while he rolled on a condom. 

“You’re going to be a good host, hmmn?” Yassen enquired, squeezing out a palmful of lube. “It is important, I feel, to keep your tradespeople happy in this economy.”

Alex, sprawled forward at an undignified angle, muttered something rude. 

“I didn’t catch that?” Yassen said conversationally. “I’m sure you were thanking me, yes? For my -service.” He lined up his dick on Alex’s hole, and reached forward with his free hand to grab Alex by the hair, pulling him up until he could stare at him in the mirror.

“I want to watch you as it goes in,” Yassen murmured against his ear. “I want to see the look on your face as I fill you. How long has it been since someone fucked you Alex? Is nobody taking care of your needs?”

Alex whimpered, pushing back despite himself against the warm pressure.

Yassen, having satisfied himself the look on Alex’s face was one of naked want and not actually terrified reluctance, resettled his grip on Alex’s hips and pushed in. 

Alex gripped the edge of the basin hard, his lips parting in a soundless cry as Yassen thrust inside him. He gulped in lungfuls of air, feeling dizzy. Yassen had used plenty of lube, as evidenced by the slickly sticky sensation as he pushed inside, but it had still been a while and Alex had had no other preparation.

“Good.” It was barely more than a breath against his ear, but it made the heat rise in Alex’s pale face. Yassen was all the way in, Alex could feel the material of his overalls against his backside, the cold metal fastenings like startling pinpricks against his hot skin.

Yassen was moving now, slowly at first, watching the sight of his cock pushing in and out of Alex’s hole, savouring the sight of it stretched around him.

Alex gave a breathy moan, still trying not to cry out loud, not sure if he didn’t want to embarrass himself or didn’t want to give Yassen the satisfaction.

He still wasn’t sure how this had happened, it had all been so unexpected, so fast – but he knew too that he’d done nothing to prevent it and was secretly glad Yassen had ignored his initial protests. Untouched for so long, the sheer physicality of it was making his whole body hum. Not just the thick cock pounding inside him, but the strong hands on his hips gripping hard enough to bruise and the rough stubble scraping against his neck whenever Yassen leaned in.

After a moment Yassen apparently decided Alex wasn’t naked enough and took hold of Alex’s t-shirt, lifting it off over his head. The feeling of Yassen pressed against his bare back finally made Alex give a wordless groan and Yassen increased the speed and force of his thrusts, hips pistoning with an almost brutal rhythm. Alex was giving little breathy gasps now with every jolt, he’d never been fucked so deep and so hard in his life. 

He hung onto the basin grimly, only to hear a crack as it broke away from the wall under his weight, sagging half off the pedestal and tethered only by the pipework.

“Oh fuck,” he choked out, and felt rather than heard Yassen laugh behind him.

“So fragile,” Yassen murmured in his ear. “At least you are built tougher, hmmn? You can take it. Do you like it rough Alex?”

“Please,” Alex gasped, hardly knowing what he was saying only knowing that he felt bruised and raw and stunned and _Christ_ he needed to come. “Please. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.”

Now Alex had lost the basin as support Yassen had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other across his chest, holding him up as he fucked into him. 

“I’m close Alex,” he ground out, mouth against Alex’s ear. “Do you feel it? Maybe I shouldn’t have used the condom, huh? I bet you’d like to feel me come inside you wouldn’t you? You often spread your legs for a stranger Alex?”

Alex whimpered, the shocks of pleasure through his system were so close together now his body was on fire with it, the ache and stretch and ecstasy all blurring into one.

At the last moment Yassen reached down and finally took hold of Alex’s neglected cock, jerking him roughly in time with his own last frantic thrusts. Alex came with a helpless groan, shooting his load wildly all over the basin and mirror.

He felt Yassen come a moment later, cock pulsing inside him, Yassen panting heavily in his ear with the exertion.

Yassen pulled out and took off the condom, dropping it in the bin. As soon as Yassen let him go Alex turned round and before either of them had quite known what he was going to do, he’d kissed Yassen on the mouth. 

Yassen might not have been expecting it, but he kissed back with a willing enthusiasm, gathering Alex into his arms and kissing him hard. Alex shuddered against him, the feeling of being plastered naked up against Yassen’s overalls like this was guiltily good, their slowly softening cocks pressed together. 

Gradually their kisses became slower, sloppier, Alex pliant now in Yassen’s arms.

Eventually they pulled apart. Yassen tucked himself away unselfconsciously and Alex pulled up his pants and jeans with slightly more embarrassment. He retrieved his t-shirt and pulled that on too, then regarded the basin that had cracked away from the wall sheepishly. 

“Oops. Can you fix it?” he asked, grateful at least for something to talk about that wasn’t what they’d just done. 

“Of course. I’ll add it to my bill.” 

Alex cleared his throat. “I don’t actually have much money.”

Yassen studied him with amusement. “I’m sure we can agree a payment plan. You can – work it off, perhaps.”

Alex shivered at the implications of that. And immediately found himself wondering what else he might be able to break.

–

Three hours after Yassen had gone, the doorbell went. Alex opened it to find a harassed looking man in overalls standing there. He was short, round and balding, but had an identical toolbox to the one Yassen had carried.

“Mr Rider? Sorry I’m so late, I somehow picked up a flat tyre. What seems to be the problem?”

Alex gaped. “Sorry, what? Someone already – already came.”

“Oh. Really? That’s a stumper.”

Alex left the bewildered man walking back to his van and closed the door feeling just as confused. 

In the cabinet under his kitchen sink and beneath the basin in the bedroom en suite, the two new discreet listening devices remained undetected. 

–

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody also needs to see [this amazing illustration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/724275392965378059/770283842686156850/plumber.png) by the incredible [Vindart_ME](https://twitter.com/Vindart_ME) on Twitter!! 🤩🥰


End file.
